


Dance With the Devil

by blackrose_17



Series: One Million Word Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sam Winchester Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: They thought they had him at their mercy but something snaps in Sam and his powers awaken once more.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: One Million Word Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194770
Kudos: 86





	Dance With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt challenge at one million words community this challenge was movie quotes my prompt: Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight? (Batman, 1989)

Sam Winchester knew torture, he had experienced it at the hands of Lucifer himself. He still remembered those centuries he was in the cage. He knew that time moved differently in the cage than it did on Earth but still those memories haunted him. Even with Death's wall the one that Castiel broke.

So staring at the woman who was trying to torture him even going as far as to mind rape him, who attacked him in the Bunker as he was grieving the loss of his soulmate Sam felt something he hadn't in years.

The roar of his powers.

"Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?" Sam found himself asking.

Lady Toni of the British Men of Letters raised an eyebrow at the man tied to the chair, she had to admit that if she didn't have orders to kill him he would make an excellent pet and bed warmer. "No, unless you count our dancing in the sheets." Toni purred as her eyes dragged over Sam's bound body, she had to admit the man was certainly fit and very easy on the eyes and she licked her lips as she remembered the fun they had in the spell she weaved over him.

Something in the air shifted and Sam's eyes turned white and the next thing Toni knew she was being flung back into the wall with enough force for the chair to break and her to be on the floor.

Sam could feel the ropes around him snap as he climbed to his feet. "I have been raped by the devil and now you mind raped me. I am tired of my body being used of my free will be taken away from me." Sam growled as he stalked like the predator he was towards Toni.

For the first time in her career as a member of the BMoL, she felt true fear as Sam Winchester, the man who had beaten back the Devil himself loomed over her, his eyes pure white. "Think about what you are doing, is this what Dean would want?"

Toni knew she made a mistake mentioning the oldest Winchester's name, everyone who knew about the Winchester knew not to use the other against each other it was signing a death warrant.

But before she could do anything Sam lifted his hand and all air was cut off from her.

"Don't you dare speak his name!" Sam snarled as he squeezed his hand, he was enjoying the panic that was appearing in her eyes. "You wanted to dance with the devil will you did," Sam whispered as he finished robbing her of air, he wouldn't kill her, no she wasn't worth him stain his hands.

* * *

Dean Winchester was worried and pissed off and those were never a good combination especially when it came to his Sammy. He planned on ripping these British Men of Letter's apart until they returned his Sam to him and he would enjoy it for the harm they caused his Sam.

Arriving at the place where they were supposed to be holding Sam he pulled the Impala to a halt and jumped out of the front seat when he saw a very familiar limping figure.

"Sammy!"

Sam blinked for a second when he heard Dean calling his voice but that couldn't be right, Dean was gone. He had sacrificed himself to stop Amara.

This had to be a trick but no he could feel Dean's soul pulling towards his.

"Dean!"

The next thing Sam knew he was in Dean's arms and felt Dean's lips on his and he sunk into the kiss reassuring that his world was still with him.

Once the need for air was too much to ignore they broke apart and Sam rested his head against Dean's forehead, "I thought I lost you." Sam whispered.

"I thought the same," Dean admitted as he held Sam close to him.

Something no someone caught Sam's attention out of the corner of his eyes, "Dean, am I seeing things or is that our mother?"

"Yeah, there are a few things I need to fill you in on."


End file.
